A Flutter
by sarabethloves
Summary: Lazy afternoons were always Winry's favorites. Small post-promised day oneshot. Edwin fluff.


**Yet another tiny Edwin oneshot. I posted this on my tumblr but I figured I'd post it here too. Let me know if you like it!**

Winry Rockbell sat on the couch in her living room, looking at various blueprints of automail designs. She was trying to create a new model for a patient with a missing hand and had been working nonstop to get it finished.

As she studied the sketches she was holding, she felt a pair of fingers lazily drawing imaginary pictures on her swollen belly. She smiled when she looked down at the head of long golden hair staring intently at her midsection.

Her childhood best friend and husband was lying on his stomach across the couch. His head was resting on one of his arms while he absentmindedly traced the patterns of Winry's shirt on her stomach.

She rolled her eyes as she watched him. He had been like this ever since she had started to really show. She was now almost six months pregnant and Ed had not stopped his absolute fascination with the idea of his child growing inside of her.

She smiled when she remembered telling him that they were going to be parents. Ed had been so elated, she had thought he was going to burst. He kept repeating over and over again that he had finally created life, something not even alchemy could do.

He became more serious when he realized what being a father would mean, understanding that he could make up for what his own father had done to him by being the best dad he could possibly be. He promised Winry right then and there that he would go out of his way no matter what to show how much he loved his kids. Winry was pleased with his devotion, to say the least. General Hughes would be proud, she thought with a sad smile.

Now, as they lounged on the couch together on a lazy Sunday afternoon, Winry thought to herself just how lucky she was to be married to Edward Elric. He was temperamental, cocky, and a major know-it-all, but he was hers. And she loved everything about him.

As Edward's fingers danced across her stomach, he broke the comfortable silence. "Do you think he'll look like me?" he asked suddenly.

Winry's eyes once again drifted from the automail sketches back to her husband at his question. "Well considering he's your child, the chances are pretty good," she replied with a smirk.

"He could look like you."

"Yeah, I guess. You're the scientist, though, shouldn't you know what the chances are?"

Ed chuckled at that. "From what I've read and seen, he'll probably look more like me."

"Well, there's your answer. Though I'm not sure how you can be so confident it's a boy."

"Oh, it's a boy. I have no doubt about that," Ed said confidently as he walked his fingers across her stomach as if they were the legs of a person.

Winry rolled her eyes at him. She would be happy either way, but she secretly wished it was a girl. "So, have you thought up any good names recently?"

"Mmm, no. I talked to Al on the phone the other day and he had a bunch of suggestions, but none of them stuck out to me. I'm starting to think we'll never find a good one."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure we'll think of a name that will suit him or her just fine."

"Don't you mean him?"

Winry rolled her eyes yet again. "I'm going to laugh so hard if it ends up being a girl."

"It won't," he said stubbornly. Winry only shook her head.

Suddenly, Winry felt a familiar sensation in her stomach, causing Ed to sit up quickly in surprise. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Winry laughed at his shock. "It's just the baby kicking."

"Oh, really? I've never felt it kick before."

"You haven't? Well, here, come feel," she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes immediately grew as he felt his child kicking in the womb for the first time. It was like he was saying hello. It reminded Ed immediately of when he felt the baby kicking in Ms. Satera's stomach all those years ago in Rush Valley. The experience was even greater this time now that it was his own baby.

"That's amazing," he said in awe. Winry smiled sweetly at him. Ed may act tough, but at times he was a total softy.

As the baby kept moving in Winry's stomach, Ed lay down next to his wife and snuggled up to her. He placed his head on her belly so he could hear the movements as well as feel them. Winry absentmindedly ran her hand through her husband's hair as she looked over her sketches thinking that she couldn't possibly be any more content than she was in that moment.


End file.
